mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Double Dash!!
Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is a racing video game developed and published by Nintendo for the GameCube. It is the fourth game in the Mario Kart series. A first run production of the game included a limited bonus disc inside the case in a second holder with exclusive content related to other Nintendo games. The courses Luigi Circuit, Baby Park, Mushroom Bridge, and Yoshi Circuit made their reappearances in Mario Kart DS. The first three of these are playable online. Also the courses Peach Beach, Waluigi Stadium, Mario Circuit, and DK Mountain made their reappearance in Mario Kart Wii. Gameplay Double Dash!!'s gameplay vastly differs from and improves on it's predecessors in many ways; since you have to pick not one character, but two - one to drive, and one to use items. In addition, you are able to use karts that are not the characters' (Wario and Waluigi can use Bowser's kart, for example) depending on their class, whether they are heavyweight, middleweight, or lightweight. Not only this, the power slide has been improved; if you make blue sparks, a mini turbo is performed. There are sixteen courses to race on. Each cup features four tracks. Five different cup races are available, one of which is the All Cup Tour, featuring all sixteen tracks in random order (except for the first, Luigi Circuit, and the last, Rainbow Road). Each track is also playable in "Mirror Mode," where the tracks are mirrored; however, Mirror Mode is only available for 150cc. This installment also features multiplayer battle modes. As in previous installments, the battle arenas are enclosed, with varying architecture and a constant arsenal. In addition to the balloon-popping game, which has been the standard Mario Kart battle game, two new battle systems are included. The first, called "Shine Thief", involves capturing a Shine Sprite and maintaining possession of it for a set time period. The second, called "Bob-omb Blast", uses only colored Bob-ombs, and utilizes a trade-off point system that requires the players to succeed in attacks, while also avoiding those directed at them. Aside from the many drivers available, numerous other Mario characters play minor roles in the game. Lakitu reprises his role as the racetrack keeper, signaling the start of each race, alerting players when they complete a lap, warning them when they are going the wrong way, and returning drivers to the racetrack when they fall into dangerous areas. Shy Guys, Piranha Plants, Goombas, and Wigglers are also present in the game, and serve as obstacles for the driver to avoid. Toadsworth drives the winners of a cup during the victory celebration. Piantas and Nokis from Super Mario Sunshine also cheer players on certain courses, such as Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser, and form much of the crowd at victory ceremonies (held at Peach Beach). Classic Mario series characters, including Donkey Kong Jr., can be seen in the crowds around Waluigi Stadium. The game includes 21 karts to choose from. They are categorized by weight. Generally, lightweight karts have good acceleration and handling, and are easily able to traverse rough terrain, but have low top speeds, can be knocked around by larger karts, and can only hold light characters. Heavyweight karts usually have high top speeds, can knock around many smaller karts, but they have poor acceleration, steering, off-road handling, and can only be manned if there is at least one heavy character. Middleweight karts' performance are well-balanced, but they cannot hold heavy characters. However, there are exceptions to this, such as the Barrel Train and Boo Pipes. Of 21 karts available in all, only eight are available from the start. The other 13 may be unlocked by successfully completing races and finishing the game. Although everyone has one kart, the twenty-first kart is the Parade Kart that Toadsworth uses to drive the first place winners. This car the best stat ratio (4 stars for speed and weight; 3 stars for acceleration) and any combination of characters can drive it, but it takes the longest to recover from flipping over. A notable attribute of Double Dash!! is that it allows LAN play using the GameCube broadband adapter. Up to eight GameCubes can be connected, allowing for 16 player multiplayer games (two players controlling each kart). Default Racing Teams * Mario & Luigi * Peach & Daisy * Yoshi & Birdo * Bowser & Bowser Jr. * Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa * Wario & Waluigi * Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong * Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Unlockable Racing Teams * Toad & Toadette * King Boo & Petey Piranha Tracks Mushroom Cup *Luigi CircuitThe following reappears in Mario Kart DS. *Peach BeachThe following reappears in Mario Kart Wii. *Baby Park *Dry Dry Desert Flower Cup *Mushroom Bridge *Mario Circuit *Daisy Cruiser *Waluigi Stadium Star Cup *Sherbet Land *Mushroom City *Yoshi Circuit *DK Mountain Special Cup *Wario Colosseum *Dino Dino Jungle *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Battle courses *Cookie Land *Nintendo Gamecube *Block City *Pipe Plaza *Luigi's MansionTo unlock, win 150cc Mushroom Cup. *Tilt-A-KartTo unlock, win mirror Flower Cup. Items Normal Items *Green Shell *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Banana Peel *Star *Thunderbolt *Fake Item Box Special Items *Fireball (Mario & Luigi) *Heart (New, Peach & Daisy) *Yoshi Egg & Birdo Egg (New, Yoshi & Birdo) *Bowser's Shell (New, Bowser & Bowser Jr.) *Triple Green Shells & Triple Red Shells (Koopa Troopa & Paratroopa) *Bob-omb (New, Wario & Waluigi) *Giant Banana (New, Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) *Chain Chomp (New, Baby Mario & Baby Luigi *Golden Mushroom (New, Toad & Toadette) *Random Item (New, King Boo & Petey Piranha) Glitches *If you perform a Double Dash in 2P Co-Op Mode, the character in the back will keep on flying until you fall, use an item, or is hit by a hazardous item. External Links *The Official Mario Kart Double Dash!! Website Category:Games